(Octo Expansion AU) A Sanitized Surprise, Chapter 1: Octavio's Capture
by SuperSquirtle23
Summary: In another attempt to escape the Squid Sisters, DJ Octavio goes into the Deepsea Metro, but quickly realizes his mistake when he gets Sanitized. Now the newly named Agent 8 and his sister have to rescue him.


~Octavio's POV~

"Well, good night, Marie."

"Good night, Callie."

As the Squid Sisters clocked out for the night, Octavio smiled. He had been preparing to escape for weeks now. And this time, he wasn't going to brainwash Callie to do it. That method was far too risky. He had found an unassuming small crack in his snowglobe container. Unassuming to the untrained eye, at least. If there was a crack, it had to be a weak point. Once he was sure the Squid Sisters were sound asleep, he broke open the container, and escaped to Inkopolis. Of course, it was near midnight, and there was no Splatfest going on, so the square was completely deserted.

"Now, where to hide for the time being…" Octavio said to himself. Then, he noticed an even more empty-looking subway on the other side of the square. Perfect.

He climbed over the gate, and went in. He was soon deep in there, completely unaware of someone watching him…

~Commander Tartar's POV~

Tartar was waiting for any reports of trouble from his security patrols.

A Sanitized Octoling radioed in. "Commander, a non-Sanitized, unauthorized being has entered the Facility. Requesting permission to kill the intruder."

"Describe the intruder first. We must determine if he can be used."

"According to the scanner, his name is DJ Octavio. He is permanently stuck in a large Octopus Form, due to battle scars."

Tartar quickly searched his memory chip for information. A tidbit of information resurfaced, and he remembered that DJ Octavio was the leader of the Octarians, and an expert mechanical battle machine user. He could be quite helpful to the cause.

"Bring him here. He is of more use to us Sanitized than dead."

~Octavio's POV~

By this time, Octavio had realized he had gone in so deep, he was lost in the subway. "Dangit! Well, at least the Squid Sisters won't be able to find me." He noticed a shadow drop from a passageway above his head.

"Hello? Can you tell me the quickest way back to the Octarian Kingdom?"

The figure stepped into the light, revealing an Octoling.

"Oh, thank cod! Somebody who knows the way. Can yo-"

The Octoling grabbed one of his tentacles, and began to drag him away.

"HEY! Not so tight!" When the Octoling didn't respond, he yelled, "DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!"

The Octoling turned its head to face him, and Octavio finally noticed the blue tentacles and green skin. Oh, cod. What happened to this guy?

"Commander wants to see you. Commander's word is law."

"Well, I'M YOUR FLEEPING LEADER! I have authority over any commander!"

"Commander is in charge here. So be quiet."

Octavio struggled all the way, but the Octoling made it with him. Soon, a machine covered in a strange green goo rose up from the floor.

"Welcome to the Deepsea Metro, Octavio." The robotic voice confused Octavio.

"H-How do you know my name?"

"I heard about you from Test Subject 237. But enough with your questions. I am Commander Tartar. You're going to know a lot more about me very soon."

"Quit taunting me, you bucket of bolts. What do you want from me?"

"You're about to find out." A door behind Tartar opened, revealing an Octoling carting a piece of strange equipment. It was immediately put on his head.

"Is this supposed to read my thoughts or somethi-OW!" Several piercing pains occurred on the back of his head. IV drips filled with a green liquid had been inserted into his body. A strange feeling began to flow through his body.

What's going on?! This is driving me craz...I...I…. OBEY THE COMMANDER…. Octavio shook his head, trying to clear his mind. No! Just fight it, please… I… Have to… Octavio couldn't muster any more mental strength to fight, and soon succumbed. I...I…I MUST OBEY THE COMMANDER. He looked up, completely Sanitized now, and awaiting his next order.

"DJ Octavio reporting for service, Commander."


End file.
